Wolf's Mate
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Renesmee is tired of Jake not being interested in her in any way besides friendly so decides to talk with him about it. Or Renesmee and Jake's first time.


Wolf's Mate

My long red brown hair cascaded down my bare back clinging to tiny ringlets to the exposed flesh. The steaming hot shower water was barely acknowledged by my perpetually cold skin. My long thin fingers combed through my hair though running a quality shampoo through it's silky strands. I continued combing my fingers through several times the whole while thinking of Jake. Somehow that boy still thought of me as a child, even as I was repeating biology for the third time and getting ready to graduate official high school for the same number. Somehow I was still little, I was still tiny, innocent, and most defiantly untouchable.

"Rene," Jake called through the door, he had used my new nickname, as did everyone at my request. Seriously the loch ness monster? I rolled my eyes at the thought once more.

"Come in Jake," I said glancing down at my nude form to ensure that it was as stunning as ever. I snorted, Double Ds and somehow he managed to think only good things about me.

"Your dad said you called," he said plopping down at the floor at looking at my _eyes_ through the _see through_ shower curtain. While it might seem sweet it was actually infuriating. When would he get it through his thick skull that I wasn't a child? I tilted my chin up and let the water spray my face before turning and letting it was soap suds from my hair.

"Ya," I said enjoying the feeling of the water cleansing my body. "I called awhile ago," I said leaning over and picking up my conditioner.

"Sorry I was out with the pack, we were running rounds to make sure those three stooges didn't decide to stop on by."

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "The Volturi are well respected in the vampire community Jake and my grandfather is friendly with them."

"Doesn't mean I have to like them," he said beginning to rustle through the cabinet beneath my sink.

"Ya but you don't like anything," I said as I took my luffa and began rubbing my soap all over my body.

"Why do you say that?" he asked looking at me.

I arched an eyebrow at him, letting my luffa fall and the water hit my skin. "Because I'm standing here _naked_ and you aren't doing jack. You've never looked at me in any way other than a kid sister and well I'm tired of it Jake! I waited a long time for you to notice me but if you don't want to notice me then I can find people who do." I practically ripped the faucet from the plaster as I turned the tub off. I stepped from the shower pulling my towel from the rack and walked past him.

"Wait what?" he said looking over his shoulder as I stepped into my large closet.

"I said I'm tired of waiting for you to notice that I'm a teenager Jake. That I'm sexy and fun and not a six year old you have to baby sit or can sit in the shower with and not feel aroused," I glared.

"I just-"

"I know you don't think of me like that but that's the problem! I love you and I'm hot and guys are asking me out but I keep saying no because I'm waiting for you. But you won't ask!"

He stared at me for just a moment before his mouth opened and a whisper came out, "I'm in a house full of vampires who love you and will probably want to rip my head off for what you just said. They all have super sonic hearing and are probably standing outside the door." He had huge eyes and was biting his lower lip to keep from smiling and I tilted my head to the side and smiled a little at him.

"We could go to your house then," I whispered grabbing a robe and then grabbing him. I ran us to his house quickly, before any of the vampires in question could stop us. The werewolves had made an amendment to the treaty that allowed me to cross into La Push without breaking the treaty, they still didn't like my family though.

His house was easy to sneak into, especially with Jake to help me. We were quickly kissing on his bed, I was on top and my long piano fingers crept under his shirt. "Renesmee," he groaned gripping my hips with his muscly fingers. I stopped kissing his lips and moved down to his neck. I gently nipped and sucked on his neck being cautious not to break skin. I pulled his shirt from his body and through it across the room. "Renesmee are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, yes," I kissed him. "I want to do this," I broke our kiss and looked at him. "But I can wait for you if you want?"

"No I don't want to wait, not anymore," he kissed my lips again while pulling my shirt from my shoulders. He took it and threw it into the corner of his room. "That's nice," he said grabbing the middle of my bra "when did you get this?"

"A few days ago," I said smiling and blushing lightly as he stroked the soft lace cup of my bra. "Do you like it," he smirked at me and I blushed deeper. His hands reached behind my back and gently undid my bra. "Jake," I breathed airily as the cold air of Forks hit my bare chest.

"You look so beautiful," he said as he kissed along my neck before slowly moving his lips to cover my nipple from view completely. I sucked in a deep breath and moaned softly as his tongue flipped over my sensitive skin a few times. He lifted my body from the center of the room and tossed me onto his bed . His hands were gently stroking up and down my naked sides. My legs parted and his muscular body lay between them. As his tongue circled around it's new found toy his left hand snuck up and fondled its twin. I bit my lip and let my head fall back onto Jake's pillows.

"Am I the first person?" He asked between his ministrations. "To touch you like this Renesmee?"

"Yes, yes," I breathed arching up to him. "You know you are Jacob, you know that. Am I the first one to be with you like this Jake?"

He sat up suddenly, like I had just told him I hated him. He looked me deep in the eyes and he had his sad puppy eyes on. He shook his head 'no' "There was one time, with Bella, we didn't go very far but, we did this. I'm sorry, if I could, you would be my first everything."

"Jake, Jake it's ok," I whispered sitting up still topless and stroking his cheek. "Please don't stop Jacob," I kissed him softly and climbed onto his lap. "Don't stop," I whispered as I kissed his neck.

"I won't," he kissed my mouth and lowered me down softly onto his covers. He sat in between my legs and slowly grinded his erection into my wetness. He took off his own pants first, before rubbing his fingers roughly on my core. I moaned loudly and arched my body up. I felt his hand push my panties aside and slide gently inside of my slick opening.

"Mhmm," he moaned, "You're so wet," he moved gently in and out of me. I took a shaky breath as he continued to move his fingers inside of me.

"Jake," I groaned, "Jake enough, more I need more of you," I groaned arching up.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry," he pulled his fingers from inside of me and pulled the rest of my clothes off of me. He kissed me sweetly a few times and then plunged inside of me claiming me as his forever.


End file.
